Flutterbys
by pineapples are magic
Summary: Draco starts off his sixth year with everything to lose... including a blonde he's been eyeing for a while.


Hello, there!

I apologize for not having put up anything in a while, but I am now, so I guess that counts, sort of.

This is a fic a wrote a while ago, but I'm really proud of it, so here it is:

* * *

There she was again, happily skipping down the hall without a care. Her eyebrows were slightly raised and she didn't move a muscle in her lips, but the corners were turned up anyway, making her look like she was smiling all the time. Her eyes were twinkling in utter joy. The best part was her hair; it swung right and left with every step she took. It reminded him of the way he used to watch the grandfather clock's pendulum as a child.

Draco remembered, suddenly, that he was in the Great Hall. He was supposed to be laughing at Weasley for tripping on his robes. He was supposed to be mocking Parkinson for wearing too much makeup that night. He should have been looking disgustedly at Granger and Potter for no reason.

But he wasn't in the mood tonight. Tonight, he was noticing the strange girl that they called Loony. He didn't know her name. All he knew was that she caught his eye, and he was interested in her as if she were some nonexistent creature that he had just discovered.

Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with whatever it was they were eating. Draco didn't feel like eating tonight. His stomach was turning as he thought about the girl, but he knew that his upset stomach was about the Dark Lord. How could Draco possibly kill the greatest wizard of all time?

He had to find a way, though. His and his mother's lives were depending on it. His father was, of course, in the clear. Lucius's sentence to Azkaban was worse than death but at least he was free of You-Know-Who.

Draco didn't want to think about it. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall as fast as he could.

Out of nowhere, someone ran into him and they both fell to the ground. "Try looking where you're going, would you?" Draco snapped. He looked up and picking up her tiny bag was the girl.

"I was only checking my bag," she said. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "The nargles were trying to gnaw their way through it." Draco suddenly realized why they call her Loony.

What on earth were nargles?

He stood up and walked away to the Slytherin common room without saying or hearing another word.

The next day dragged on, and Draco wasn't up to mocking and laughing today either. He let Goyle and Crabbe do all of those things today.

He didn't do his potion right and he couldn't properly transfigure his book into a bird. He hadn't paid attention in History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco found himself wondering if he would continue feeling nothing for the rest of his life. The only emotion that seemed to surface was fear, which led Draco to anger, and that was it.

When classes were over, there was Quidditch. Draco wanted to miss the tryouts and give the position of Seeker, now team captain, to someone else. He did just that.

Draco tried to concentrate on the essay that was due Friday, but his mind kept straying to his mother, and he wondered whether she was safe; the mere thought that she was hurt made him want to throw up.

He put away the parchment and went to the library, the last place anyone would look for him. He sat in a deep corner, hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the rows and rows of books in front of him.

"Excuse me, Draco," said a familiar, dreamy voice. Draco turned around and the first thing he saw was her right eyebrow, which was slightly raised higher than usual, as if she was as interested in him as he was in her. "Have you seen my shoes? It appears the nargles finally got to them once again." Draco looked at her feet and noticed she was barefoot. He had, in fact, seen her ballet flats in the hands of Pansy Parkinson, just this morning.

"Why don't you ask someone who knows?" he said harshly. He didn't know why he was being so rude when she seemed so nice and innocent.

"Oh, alright," she said. "Thank you, Draco."

"Wait," he said, before she could even turn around. Why was he talking? "How do you know my name?" he asked. Where was this coming from?

"You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?" she replied. "I hear about you all the time."

"But I don't know your name."

"Luna Lovegood." She smiled at him for the last time and walked away.

_Luna Lovegood._ It was the best name he had ever heard.

The next few weeks Draco continued feeling empty. Except for a flutter in his stomach every time he even thought of Luna Lovegood. He enjoyed the fluttering that replaced the sickness.  
He finally came to a decision that the next time he saw her, he would talk to her. Fortunately, their trip to Hogsmeade was that day. He would figure out if she was going or not, and do the same.

An hour later, as everyone was leaving, Draco saw Potter, Weasley, Weaslette and Granger talking to Luna Lovegood, and they appeared to be saying goodbye to each other. Luna turned around and walked back into the castle, and Draco followed.

This was the perfect opportunity. Everyone left for Hogsmeade and they were alone in the castle, except for the professors and first and second years, which were all in class.

Draco just turned the corner when he almost crashed into her. "Are you following me, Draco?" she asked, the corners of her lips were curled upward, but she was clearly angry.

"What? N-no. What made you think that?"

"You were about to leave for the trip until you saw me leaving. I took your advice and started looking where I was going." Her snap at Draco almost made him want to laugh, something he hadn't wanted to do in months. He felt his lips turn up, and he was smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd genuinely smiled. Luna's face softened and her eyes twinkled again. "Would you help me look for my things?" she said. He nodded and her hand found his.

At first he followed where she led, but she slowed down her steps to match his pace.

For a moment Draco was 4 years old again. His mother was slowing her pace because he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her. She put her hands around his waist and lifted him up, making him giggle with delight. Somebody squeezed his hand and Draco remembered he was standing beside Luna Lovegood. He was sixteen years old and in Hogwarts. His mother was nowhere in sight.

Luna had stopped walking and looked at him, like she was studying every detail of his face. "Are you alright, Draco?" He didn't respond. He didn't want to tell the truth but he absolutely didn't want to lie to her. There was no other option but to say nothing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco shook his head. Luna smiled again and the fluttering in Draco's stomach grew stronger.

"I understand. People ask me a lot about my mother. I don't like to say anything about it but I don't think they know how hard it is." Draco wanted to know about her mother, but since she gave him space he didn't ask. "I know where you will feel better." She squeezed his hand again and changed their path, going toward the nearest exit out of the castle. They went across the fields and through the Forbidden Forest.

Luna stopped when they reached a pond that was in the middle of the trees. She let go of Draco's hand, and his palm suddenly felt cold. Luna sat down near a willow tree and patted on the patch of grass next to her.

Draco sat where her hand was only a moment ago. He took in the beauty of the scene. There were lilies in the pond and the chirp of birds surrounded him. The sun was in the middle of the sky, but its harsh rays were blocked by the trees, which were taller than the skyscrapers in the Muggle world. Luna was right. He felt better here.

When he looked at Luna again, he realized that the fluttering in his stomach was gone. It was now his heart, as if it transfigured into the bird that his book never did.

Draco knew that he would never forget that afternoon. He still mostly felt empty, but his heart wouldn't stop the flutters whenever he saw Luna. Did she, he wondered, feel the same way about him? Or was she simply being nice in a friendly way?

It had been exactly six months since then, but they spoke at least once a week, and they both stayed behind on Hogsmeade trips and talked.

But during that time, Draco had poisoned Katie Bell, had been hit with the most painful spell he had ever encountered by Potter (sounded like Sectasepmura or something) and just last night, he laced Slughorn's gift to Dumbledore with poison as well. If Dumbledore isn't dead soon, it will be Draco's mother buried in the dirt. Draco swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen, and if he failed with the poisoned gift, he would have to personally face Albus Dumbledore. He knew he would be dead before saying two words, but he had to try either way.

But all those thoughts vanished when Luna smiled at him from the Ravenclaw table. His lips formed a smile without him having to force it.

When she stood up to leave, he was already waiting outside the Great Hall. He grabbed her hand - it had become natural by now - and led her to the girls' bathroom, the one nobody ever went into but Potter and his gang.

"Hello, Draco," she said with a smile in her voice. He didn't remember why he'd brought her in here, but he just wanted to stand there and look at her forever. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Actually," he said, unsure how to continue. "I was... was just wondering if you found your socks."

Draco had helped her get her ballet shoes and her cork necklace back from the Slytherins and the other Ravenclaws. The other day she told him that her favorite pair of socks had gone missing. Draco just sometimes wanted to punch everyone who made fun of his Luna. _His Luna_. He really liked the sound of that.

Luna looked at her feet, and she was wearing sneakers with the socks that were not the plaid blue and purple ones. "Sadly no, but hopefully the nargles will bring them back before the year ends." She looked back up and smiled again. He loved how she was always filled with the joy he rarely got the chance to feel.

"I can help you look for them when everyone leaves tomorrow." The last Hogsmeade trip. Their last chance to talk without any interruptions or dirty looks.

"I look forward to it," she said. The twinkling in her eyes brightened for a split second, and she left.

That next day, Draco was waiting for everyone to go through the gate to Hogsmeade when Luna came up to him. "I'm going to have to reschedule our search, Draco," she said.

"What? Why?" Why is she wasting their last chance? Why now, out of all trips?

"Well, Neville's asked me to join him before I agreed to spend the day with you, and I only remembered this morning." She forgot about another date only hours after it happened? What did that mean? Did she get as dizzy as he did when they were together? Did she feel the same way?

Draco remembered that he wouldn't be spending the day with her and his heart sank. "Oh. I'll see you later, then." He turned around and her voice stopped him.

"Won't you be going?" she asked. He looked at her and considered it. On one hand, if he went, she might ditch Longbottom and they'd have their day. On the other hand, she might be so caught up in Longbottom that she'd forget all about Draco. He didn't want that to happen.

"No," he said. "I've got loads of homework I need to do, anyway." Draco swore the sparkle in her eyes faded for a moment. Just a moment.

"Alright then. Goodbye, Draco." She twirled on her heel and went to the gates where Longbottom was waiting.

Two nights later, Draco knew what he needed to do. And he was scared to death. Maybe his fear would really kill him, and then he wouldnt have to do this.

He walked down the corridor quietly, to make sure Mrs. Norris or Filch wouldn't catch him making his way to the Room of Requirement.

"Draco," whispered an all-too-familiar voice. "What are you doing?" Draco turned around, and in the darkness stood Luna Lovegood.

"Me? Why are you lurking the halls at this hour?" he snapped. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He would either explode with anger or explode with tears.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just go to bed, Luna."

"You've never said my name before." She was right. This was the first time her name had escaped his lips.

"Just go," he said.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I said _go_. _Now._"

"No." _No._ That made him snap. But not with anger. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Draco's hands cupped her face and his lips met hers.

It was the best feeling ever. Draco didn't feel scared anymore, he didn't even remember what he was scared of. It was like fireworks just exploded in him, and a part of him that he had forgotten suddenly woke up, the part that knew happiness and love.

Love. Yes; he loves Luna. He loves her with every fiber of his being.

Draco didn't want to break the kiss, ever. But he did.

_Love._ His mother loves him. He loves his mother. He couldn't – wouldn't – let her die on his hands.

But he needed Luna to say it. He wouldn't be able to do it without hearing those words from her. He couldn't do it without telling her.

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes filled with tears with the realization that he might never see her again. She needed to say it. Just once. "Say it."

She looked at him in confusion. Her eyes lost their sparkle, but they were glistening with tears that would never form. "Say what?" she asked. But Draco knew that she knew exactly what to say.

"Please say it," he said. He was crying now. "Just once." Luna wiped his tears with her thumbs and she rested her forehead on his.

"Draco," she whispered. _She just needed to say it_. "I love you."

* * *

Please review, I'd love to know what you liked, what you didn't like, what confused you, etc.

Bye :)


End file.
